


Hur blir det nu?

by Amethystus



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Evakteket Challenge, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Skandi Smut, Smut
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystus/pseuds/Amethystus
Summary: Om att hamna mitt i ett regnoväder med sin bästa, coolaste vän, och komma på nya sätt att värma sig på.





	Hur blir det nu?

**Author's Note:**

> Så... det här är mitt första försök med femslash, med e-rating och med att skriva något för en challenge efter prompts. Helt oplanerat och egentligen något jag inte hade tid med, men när dessa prompts kom upp - rain, bed sharing och friends to lovers - hade jag plötsligt scenen helt klar i huvudet.  
> Såhär blev det, enjoy!
> 
> Stort tack till Artemis2121 för betaläsning och pepp, både här och där <3

Det var Noora som kom till henne. Det är därför hon kan tro på det. Tro att det är på riktigt, något de fortfarande kommer att minnas i morgon. Kanske till och med prata om, utan att avfärda det som en fyllegrej. För de är ju helt opåverkade, båda två. Nyktra, förståndiga. Eller ja, opåverkade av yttre substans, åtminstone. För ruset finns där likafullt. Som ett fladder i magen. Ett elektriskt surrande under huden.   

Himlen hade lyst upp med ett öronbedövande knall i samma ögonblick som de kom ut från biografen. Mörka, kompakta moln hade rört sig över dem med en oroväckande hastighet, en som sa dem att det inte fanns tid för småprat. Att de alla borde komma sig hem innan regnet stod som spön i backen. Som fick dem att fascinerat stirra på det tilltagande mörkret genom spårvagnsfönstret, tyst undrande när det skulle sätta igång, om de ens skulle hinna innanför dörren där hemma.

Och det hade liksom varit underförstått att Noora skulle stanna, efter att de vinkat adjö till Sana och fortsatt åt sitt håll. Därför gjorde det ingenting att himlen öppnade sig och skyfallet kom, då när de skyndade sig den sista biten fram till huset. Att de blev våta in på skinnet och frös så att tänderna skallrade när de försökte prata. För de skulle snart få upp temperaturen igen. En dusch, en varm kopp te, och vilken tur då, att Eva precis plockat fram vintertäcket till sin säng, det tunga duntäcket som var stort nog för två, som skulle värma dem och innesluta dem som en kokong, ett litet rum i rummet. Som kojorna hon brukade bygga när hon var liten, när hon ville gömma sig för omvärlden och slippa tänka på den tråkiga verkligheten… Precis som de där kojorna, faktiskt.

Det var inte första gången hon bytte om inför Noora, stod framför henne i bara trosor, nyduschad och i färd med att handdukstorka det långa, våta håret. Men det var första gången hon såg blicken, den som dröjde sig kvar en halv sekund längre än normalt.  
Eller, kanske var det så att hon inbillade sig den? Kanske kändes det bara så, för att Noora var så tyst, att Eva inte märkte hur hon dök upp i dörröppningen? Som om hon ljudlöst smugit sig ner från badrummet på övervåningen, och nu stod framför henne, fortfarande synbart frusen och huttrande, i joggingbyxorna och t-shirten som Eva lagt fram till henne.

“Oj, vad du skräms!”

Hon skrattade - det var tänkt att låta otvunget och lätt, men klingade nog lite nervöst, som om hon blivit ertappad med något - och drog den rena, torra t-shirten över huvudet. Sträckte ut handen för att ta emot de våta kläderna Noora gick och bar på, och slängde in dem tillsammans med sina egna i tvättmaskinen. I morgon skulle de också vara rena och torra, och varma att ta på sig. Men ikväll behövdes de inte mer.

Det var inte första gången de skulle sova i samma säng heller. Men det är första gången de kurar ihop sig under samma täcke, tätt, tätt ihop som för att ge varandra värme. Gnuggande varandras överarmar, pipande av känslan av iskalla fingrar mot hals, i armveck. Skrattande så nära att de delar andedräkt, så att de kan räkna varandras ögonfransar.  
Evas tår snor sig om varandra i de ulliga sockorna, fötterna sparkar i ett fåfängt försök att få upp någon som helst värme. För den vill inte ge med sig, kylan. Trots dusch och hett te, trots raggsockor och duntäcke.

De har försvunnit ner under täcket, dragit det över huvudet och stängt världen ute. Regnet som piskar mot källarfönstret. Temuggarna som står bortglömda och långsamt kallnande på sängbordet. Downton Abbey-avsnittet som rullar på i bakgrunden. De har skrattat åt hur nära den dragiga, engelska landsbygden känns. Nästan som om de vore där, i det stora huset, på den blåsiga heden. Sedan glömde de bort det, brydde sig inte om att följa med. Missade flera av Lady Granthams träffsäkra oneliners, och hur Mr Bates äntligen fick sin Anna.

Det var Noora som kom. Som sträckte på halsen och slöt avståndet, några få centimeter, mellan dem. Hennes läppar, mjuka och nakna utan lagret av läppstift, hade en lätt blåaktig ton när de kröp ner i Evas säng. Nu är de blekrosa. Som nyponrosor om våren. Och de ser veka ut, lite barnsliga när de närmar sig. Försiktigt, nästan förundrat. Och landar på Evas.

 _"Noora, är du lesbisk?”_  
_Vildes nyfikna, personliga (men trots allt ganska oskyldiga) fråga framkallade en del skratt den dagen, det första året av videregående. Hon minns det som det var igår. Vilde, liksom... alltid med sina tokiga frågor, sina tendenser till övertramp. Noll filter.  
Men frågan kom faktiskt ganska lägligt, och Eva blev på helspänn en stund där. Kanske skulle hon faktiskt få veta själv nu, det hon undrat lite över ibland. _

_Noora. Hennes coola väninna. Som raljerade över att inte ha några vänner, som om det vore lika vardagligt som att vara ensambarn. Som rättade lärarens spanska. Som hade tagit hand om sig själv sedan hon var femton, som var världsvan och sofistikerad och smart på ett helt annat sätt än vad Eva var van vid._  
_Kunde det kanske vara så att hon..?_

_Det hade varit så perfekt om det vore sant. En riktig flata. Inte någon som hånglade med andra tjejer på fyllan för att få uppmärksamhet från pojkar. En vän att prata med, om livet och allt vad det innebar, utan att allt kom att handla om hur man blev mest attraktiv för killar. Ibland hade det verkat som om Sara och Ingrid inte kunde prata om något annat. Och för all del, Eva deltog gärna i samtalen, tog del av tips och råd. Men samtidigt kunde hon undra, hur många gånger behövde man gå igenom samma sak? Hur ofta måste det avhandlas? Något annat kunde man väl prata om, ibland åtminstone._

_Och faktum är att hon snart, efter ett halvår av att hänga uteslutande med Jonas och Isak, skulle ha svaret. Det var inte så komplicerat, faktiskt. Lyssna när de pratar, fråga inte för mycket, stör inte mitt i Fifa-turneringen._

_Och det bästa av allt: Om hon lärde känna Noora riktigt väl, skulle hon kanske snart kunna fråga henne.  
“Du, hur är det egentligen? Att ligga med en tjej. Hur känns det? Hur… smakar det?” _

_För det lärde hon sig tidigt, att det kanske inte var så självklart som hon hade trott. Att undra, att vara nyfiken. Alla pratade om att det inte var något fel med det, ändå verkade de nästan förnärmade när hon tog upp det._  
_“Vadå, skulle jag behöva…? Tror du inte att jag skulle kunna få en pojkvän?”  
Som om det visst var okej att vara med en annan tjej, men kanske mest en nödlösning ändå._

 _Ingrid brukade vilja kyssas efter ett par glas. Brydde sig inte om Saras syrliga kommentarer om att de borde akta sig, så att de inte fick rykte om sig att vara manshatande truckflator.  
_ _Sedan kom Jonas in i bilden och Ingrid ville bara hångla med honom. Och sedan, tja… så var Jonas kvar i bilden, och Ingrid tålde inte att vara i samma rum som Eva._

Kyssen pågår i en halv sekund och tre livstider, och Eva vågar inte andas i rädsla för att skrämma bort henne. Ändå är det just det hon ser när hon lyfter blicken. Hur Nooras ögon vidgas och hennes ansikte drar sig undan, hotar med att försvinna. Kanske komma med en ursäkt, en bortförklaring. Som efter ett avvisande.  
“Nej… nej,” viskar Eva, på nytt sträckande sig efter henne.  
Noora, hennes coola väninna. Som sjunger Justin Bieber för att muntra upp henne. Som vägrar att lyssna på elaka rykten och som inte tål när någon kallar hennes vänner för sluts. Inte ens de själva, inte ens på skämt. Och som, vet hon nu, vet lika lite som hon själv om hur det är, hur det smakar. Hon är inte mindre cool för det. Men hon får inte försvinna. Inte när det känns som att tiden står stilla. Håller andan för dem.

Försiktig smyger hon upp handen i Nooras nacke. Faller in i fnisset och rysningen som slipper ur henne, tänker att hon säkert är lite kall fortfarande. Men att det nog är på väg att gå över. Snart så…  
Nooras mun kommer tillbaka, och hon möter den mer bestämt nu, mer sökande. Särar på läpparna för att släpa in hennes trevande tunga, känner den leka med hennes egen, smaka på henne. Smaka på henne. Eva suckar och det är det enda ljudet som hörs, förutom regnet.

Det är helt perfekt när Nooras nakna, mjuka mun fortsätter ner längs Evas käklinje. Lämnar en stig av små kyssar över halsen, och kilas in mot gropen vid nyckelbenet, medan handen, som vilat tungt mot hennes höft, smyger sig uppåt, mot midjans sväng och över den nakna huden i glipan mellan t-shirten och trosorna. Hennes hår, lite fuktigt efter duschen, och vilt, oborstat, är ett silverblont moln mot Evas ansikte. Hon känner igen lukten, kokos och vanilj från Evas eget schampo, och doften av Noora som tränger igenom. Avskalat, oförställt.

Noora. Hon lyfter på huvudet, kanske för att hämta luft. Ett prövande leende på de lätt särade läpparna, ett egendomligt glitter i ögonen. Eva ser ner när hon känner hennes hand glida upp längs midjan, hur fingertopparna dras över de små upphöjningarna över revbenen. Långsamt, nästan plågsamt. Får henne att rysa, får huden att knottras och bröstvårtorna att dra ihop sig och avtecknas på den svarta t-shirtens bomull. Som om de längtar efter att bli smekta, bli masserade, bli kyssta. Precis så. För någon kyla finns det inte kvar att skylla på.  

Nooras grågröna ögon ser upp på hennes, ber ljudlöst om tillstånd. Och det är dags att vara modig nu. Inte ligga på rygg och hoppas. Det hade hon inte gjort med en kille, så varför nu? Noora vill inte bli behandlad som ett undantag, ett specialfall.  
Den tanken är egendomligt betryggande och får henne att slappna av en aning. Men kanske inte tillräckligt ändå. Hennes rörelser är lite för häftiga, lite för resoluta (kanske i ett fåfängt försöka att dölja de nervösa skälvningarna) när hon vränger t-shirten över huvudet och förpassar den till golvet bredvid sängen.  

Ännu en avvaktande blick, och så är Noora där. Sluter läpparna om hennes ena bröstvårta, medan högerhanden smiter upp och läggs om det andra bröstet. Varm väta mot den känsliga huden, tänder som skrapar försiktigt, tungspets som virvlar runt, cirklar och dansar över bröstvårtan, och hon kan inte hålla inne ett litet gnyende. Av överraskning, eller bara för behovet av något slags utlopp. Hon rullar över på rygg, och Noora följer med. Ligger halvvägs uppe på henne, med sitt ena ben inkilat mellan Evas, pressande nära. Det finns inte en chans att hon kan undgå hur varm och fuktig hon redan är, och Eva jämrar sig lågmält, rör försiktigt på höfterna och kniper med låren, jagande någon sorts friktion.  

Det blir för mycket, för snabbt. Nästan obehagligt, och hon måste blunda och vända bort huvudet. Klarar inte av att se Nooras varma, blossande kinder och de ljusa, fria från mascara, ögonfransarna som nästan vilar mot dem när hon sänker blicken. Hennes vackra mun, som flyttat över till hennes andra bröst och kysser det med samma nyfikna iver.  
Ljudet Eva ger ifrån sig påminner om en snyftning, och Noora ser bekymrat upp. Ger henne en chans att fånga upp hennes mun med sin egen igen. Kyssa henne och försäkra att allt är bra. Men att hon nog gärna vill se Noora också.

Med ett ljudlöst skratt, en viskning nästan, faller Noora tillbaka på madrassen, och Eva gränslar hennes höfter. Försiktigt, noga med att bära upp det mesta av sin egen kroppsvikt. Noora är spädare än hon själv, och det är som om en röst viskar någonstans i bakhuvudet att man måste vara varsam. Kanske är det därför hon bara kan förmå sig att använda den yttersta spetsen av fingertopparna, när Noora drar t-shirten över huvudet och Eva låter sina händer följa dess väg. Över magen och det lilla födelsemärket precis invid naveln, över bröstkorgen som häver sig förväntansfullt men, förhoppningsvis, inte längre nervöst.

De små brösten täcks helt och hållet av Evas kupade händer, bröstvårtorna kittlar mitt i handflatorna. En kittling som fortplantas, som skjuter blixtar genom kroppen, får det att pirra i hennes egna bröst, som fortfarande är styva och fuktiga efter Nooras kyssar, suga i magen och skicka rysningar längs ryggraden, ner över höfterna och låren. För uppmärksamheten till det våta, tunga bultandet mellan dem, hur det trycker på, pressar, närmar sig bristningsgränsen.

Hon böjer sig ner och kysser Noora igen, för vilken gång i ordningen har hon tappat räkningen på. Håret faller framåt och bildar en vägg mellan rummet och deras sökande munnar. En väv som släpper igenom tillräckligt med ljus för att hon ska uppfatta Nooras blick i mörkret. Hennes glittrande ögon som uppmuntrar henne, ber om mer. Pushar på.  
Nej, inte försiktigt, inte mjukt och fjäderlätt. Mer, hon vill ha mer.

Eva ser hänfört hur Nooras ögon faller igen, när hon nyper i den ena bröstvårtan, lite hårdare än vad hon själv hade varit bekväm med. Hur huvudet lutas bakåt med en suck när hon drar lite i dem, biter försiktigt i den ena och tvinnar den andra mellan fingertopparna. Nooras bröstkorg som hävs av den häftiga andhämtningen och spänns i en båge, som lyfter överkroppen och trycker hennes bröst närmare Evas händer, är nästan förhäxande att se. Och hon skulle säkert kunna göra det här hur länge som helst, men det är något som drar, som pockar på. Som vill fortsätta.   

Uppmuntrad av Nooras tunga suckar vandrar hon neråt, drar med händerna över den bara torson, längs midjan och resåren i joggingbyxorna. De sitter lösare på Noora än de hade gjort på Eva, och snöret i resåren är uppknutet. Hon skulle säkert kunna smeka dem av henne, bara dra lätt med händerna över hennes höfter och se dem följa med. Och det slår henne, hon har förmodligen inga trosor under. Det glömde Eva att lägga fram till henne.

“Du. Kan jag…?”  
Hon ser upp på Nooras blossande ansikte, ser hur hon pressar samman läpparna om pustande andetag och förväntan. Och hon nickar, sätter fötterna i madrassen och lyfter på rumpan för att hjälpa till, för att Eva ska komma åt lättare. Vrider en aning på huvudet för att se hur plagget gör Evas t-shirt sällskap på golvet. Sedan glöms det bort.

Nooras lår knips ihop när Evas hand stryks längs det ena, höfterna vaggar som hennes egna nyss, oförmögna att att vara stilla. Men hon slappnar av när Evas hand vandrar uppåt, längs den tunna, nästan genomskinliga huden på insidan. Mjukare ju närmare hon kommer. Varmare. Och Noora särar på benen för att välkomna hennes undersökande fingertoppar.  
Och det är en helt annan sorts upptäcksfärd här, halt och vått och varmt och Noora. Eva söker med fingrarna, leker bland svullna flikar och känslig hud. Så välkänt, så bekant, men ändå så nytt. Pekfingret och långfingret når hennes klitoris och lägger sig på varsin sida. Vickar varsamt upp och ner, fram och tillbaka. Cirklar försiktigt, med blicken fastlåst vid Nooras ögon, som ser ner på henne under halvslutna ögonlock. Hon ser nästan febrig ut, med rodnande kinder och håret närmast pannan fuktigt och tovigt av svett. Hennes andetag är grunda och darriga. Tungspetsen kommer ut för att fukta hennes läppar, och bakom dem skymtar hennes lite sneda framtänder.  
Och nu gör hon det.

Nervösare än någonsin förut, och plötsligt livrädd. För tänk om hon gör fel på något sätt. Tänk om Noora protesterar, ber henne sluta. Stoppar henne och frågar vad hon håller på med. Eller värst av allt, tänk om hon gör illa henne på något sätt.  
Hon ser hur handen som lagt sig om Nooras höftkam darrar, och känner hur det tilltar när hon lutar sig in och försiktigt smakar på henne. Får en skarp, nästan tjutande inandning tillbaka när hon drar med tungan över det heta, fuktiga.  
Hon har fantiserat tillräckligt om detta, vetat precis hur det skulle gå till. Men att det skulle inkludera en till person, en riktig, levande människa, har inte riktigt ingått i fantasierna. Att hon skulle göra det här tillsammans med någon, någon som känner varenda rörelse och förhoppningsvis också får ut något av det.

Men det är just det. Det är inte _någon_. Det är Noora. Som tillrättavisar Vilde när hon sagt något klumpigt, bara för att senare smeka hennes hår på ett moderligt sätt. Som var den första att hoppa av russebussen när Sana inte kände sig välkommen där. Som passar på Chris, och på Eva själv, när de dricker för mycket.     
Det är inget att vara rädd för.

Och hon fortsätter leka med sin mun. Fortsätter söka, känna, lyssna efter gensvaren hos Noora. Hur andhämtningen ändras när hon gör tungan bred och mjuk, svepande över de våta läpparna. När hon låter tungspetsen hitta tillbaka till hennes klitoris och kittla den lätt, omväxlande rakt på, och cirklande runt, precis så som hon själv brukar tycka om. Hela tiden lyssnande på ljuden Noora ger ifrån sig.

Hennes händer, som hållit om Nooras höfter och slött registrerat att de är smalare och tunnare än till exempel Jonas eller Chris, men samtidigt rundare, mjukare, med kurvor som svänger utåt istället för inåt, fortsätter sin vandring. Den ena uppför Nooras mage och bröstkorg, där Noora fångar upp den och tar den i sin. Den andra neråt, kittlande över den tunna, nästan silveraktiga huden i ljumsken, där en liten aning av sommarens solränder finns kvar, för att sedan leta sig fram till öppningen och dröja sig kvar där en aning. Frågande, avvaktande.

Nooras lår glider isär ännu mer, vinklas utåt, öppnar sig. Hennes hand letar sig neråt, lägger sig mjukt om Evas bakhuvud, för att knytas i hennes hår när Eva låter fingrarna - först ett, sedan två - glida in, samtidigt som hon sluter munnen om henne och suger mjukt.

“Eva, jag…”  
Nooras röst är halvkvävd, som om halsen snörts ihop, och Eva lyfter på huvudet för att kunna se. Kolla att hon är okej, ordlöst fråga om hon vill sluta.  
Noora skakar på huvudet, eller snarare kastar det av och an på kudden. Och så är handen tillbaka i Evas hår, varsamt, men bestämt, tryckande. Förande henne tillbaka, neråt. Och Eva fortsätter där hon var. Precis där hon var, bara ivrigare. Saxar lite med fingrarna, rör dem prövande upp och ner istället för in och ut. Och det dröjer inte många sekunder förrän hon känner det, som en rissling i musklerna, en liten kramp som smyger sig på. För att åtföljas av ännu en, starkare, och så en till. Och en till. Och hon håller kvar läpparna mot Noora, stannar tills det ebbat ut, trots den påträngande lusten att se henne, följa med i hennes ansiktsuttryck.

Noora ligger utslagen med underarmen slängd över ansiktet när Eva kommer upp. Drar djupa andetag som för att lugna sitt bultande hjärta. Men hon ser upp när Eva kryper intill henne, ler när hon lägger sig på sidan, stödd på armbågen för att kunna se henne ordentligt.  
Hon ser dåsigt belåten ut, med knullrufs och läppar som svullnat lite av allt kyssande, och Eva kan inte hålla tillbaka skrattet. Av lättnad, av kåthet eller ren eufori. Hon lutar sig ner, vilar sin panna mot Nooras, hoppas att hon ska vilja kyssas och säkert känna smaken av sig själv, och det vill hon. Men hon vill mer än så.

Hon behöver ingen lång paus (återigen, till skillnad mot Jonas eller Chris...) Några få minuter bara, av kyssande och smekande. Händer som ömt stryker svettiga hårslingor från pannor. Läppar mot kinder, mot öron och varma, fuktiga tinningar. Sedan trycker hon Eva milt ifrån sig.  

Och det går så fort nu, så otvunget. Som om ingen tveksamhet finns kvar, efter det som precis hänt mellan dem. När Noora drar i resåren på hennes trosor, är hon inte sen att lyfta på höfterna för att underlätta. Ser dem dras ner över låren och hamna i klädhögen på golvet, och hur Nooras hand genast söker sig fram till henne. Hur fingertopparna dansar genom de kastanjeröda lockarna, letar sig neråt, inåt, medan handflatan kupas över venusberget.

Eva öppnar sig under Nooras hand, gnyr vid känslan av fingrar som glider in, helt lätt, som om hennes kropp sugit in dem. Handloven hamnar mitt ovanför hennes känsligaste punkt, och Eva gungar med höfterna, sökande, gnuggande, knullande sig själv på Nooras hand. Och det går fortfarande snabbt, som om allt som byggts upp sedan den första, osäkra kyssen äntligen får komma upp till ytan. Som om det som har växt, har bultat och pressat i henne trycker sig uppåt, tycks explodera i spasmer som skickas ut och vidare, från underlivet till benen, knävecken, tårna som snor sig om varandra på samma sätt som tidigare men helt annorlunda. Genom magen, upp i armarna, fingertopparna, bröstvårtorna, halsen och läpparna. Och kanske skrattar hon igen, eller så är det andetagen som kommer ut som höga rop varvat med flämtningarna. Det kan göra detsamma.  
Noora är kvar, hennes händer är kvar och hennes ben har omslutit hennes ena, dragit det till sig som för att jorda henne när vågorna träffar.

Efteråt är de tysta. Ligger stilla i den mättade luften, lyssnande på varandras andetag och regnet som fortfarande rasar där utanför. Känner hur svetten kallnar på deras kroppar, får dem att huttra lite igen. En ny dusch hade varit skönt, men det får vänta. Eva känner sig plötsligt övermannad av en enorm trötthet, som om urladdningen nyss har tömt henne på allt som liknar energi, och allt hon vill är att sova. Djupt under duntäcket, tätt intill Noora. Världens coolaste Noora.

Hon vänder blicken mot den unga kvinnan vid sin sida. Ser hur hon fundersamt biter sig i underläppen. Hur ögonbrynen drar ihop sig en aning, hur det arbetar där inne bakom dem. Ser att verkligheten redan är på väg att hinna ifatt henne. Hennes rationella väninna som nog gärna vill sätta ett konkret namn på det som nyss hänt.  
“Vad är det?” frågar Eva, trots att hon nog redan vet svaret.  
“Hur blir det nu?”

Nooras fråga blir hängande i luften. Löses upp och sveps undan, av den vinande vinden och regnet som piskar utanför, ihärdigt trummande mot fönstret, som en ogenomtränglig mur. Som en skyddande kupol mellan dem och vardagen utanför. Kompisar, studier och extrajobb.  
Eva fiskar upp det tillknölade täcket från sängens fotända och brer det över dem. Bryr sig inte om att leta upp deras kläder som säker ligger där någonstans på golvet vid sängen. De behöver dem inte, har inga hemligheter för varandra längre.

“Nu sover vi.”


End file.
